Avengers: Endgame
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2019}} Avengers: Endgame es una película estadounidense de 2019 basada en el equipo de superhéroes de Marvel Comics Los Vengadores, producida por Marvel Studios y distribuida por Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, dirigida por Anthony y Joe Russo. Se estrenó el 26 de abril de 2019. La película recibió elogios de la crítica por su dirección, actuación, música, entretenimiento visual y peso emocional. Además rompió récords en taquilla y ha recaudado alrededor de más de $2.7 mil millones de dólares mundialmente, convirtiéndose hasta el momento en la película más recaudadora de 2019 y la segunda película más recaudadora de todos los tiempos. También se convirtió en la película más taquillera del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel (MCU), superando a su antecesora; Avengers: Infinity War. El 28 junio de 2019, la película se reestrenó a nivel mundial, bajo el título Avengers: Endgame - With Bonus, con siete minutos de nuevas escenas, incluyendo post-créditos; no incluidas en el lanzamiento original, y un homenaje a Stan Lee. También fue ganadora de tres premios MTV Movie & TV Award 2019 a "Mejor película", "Mejor villano; Josh Brolin" y "Mejor héroe; Robert Downey Jr.". Reparto Voces adicionales Créditos Bring Back Event Entrevistas Muestras multimedia Tráilers Avengers 4 EndGame tráiler en Español Latino Marvel Studios , Disney|Tráiler 1 Avengers Endgame - Segundo Tráiler Oficial (Doblado) Marvel Studios|Tráiler 2 TV Spots Avengers Endgame (TV Spot 1 "Super Bowl" Dob Español Latino) DubZoneLA Avengers_Endgame (TV Spot 2 "Haremos lo que sea" Dob Español Latino) DubZoneLA Avengers_Endgame (TV Spot 3 "Tenemos que_hacer_algo" Dob Español Latino) DubZoneLA Avengers Endgame (TV Spot 4 "Perdimos" Dob Español Latino) DubZoneLA Avengers Endgame - Spot “Summer Begins” Doblado al Español Latino Entrevista: ''Stakes'' Avengers Endgame - "Stakes" Featurette Doblado al Español Latino Entrevistas a los actores de doblaje Archivo:El_doblaje_latino_de_AVENGERS_END_GAME_!!_Memo_Aponte Escena post creditos (Relanzamiento en cines) Archivo:Avengers End Game post credit scene En español-0 Galería Cast_de_Doblaje_AEG.png|Parte del elenco de doblaje de Avengers: Endgame, con Idzi Dutkiewicz, Edson Matus, Andrés Gutiérrez Coto, Yotzmit Ramírez, Irina Índigo, Juan Carlos Tinoco, Dan Osorio, Irwin Daayán, Alberto Bernal, Jessica Ángeles, Beto Castillo y Marysol Lobo. Datos de interés Datos técnicos *A diferencia de las dos películas anteriores de los Avengers que fueron dobladas a Taller Acústico S.C. esta fue doblada en Producciones Grande. **Es la tercera película del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel en doblarse en Producciones Grande, después de Ant-Man and The Wasp y Thor: Ragnarok, debido que el estudio Taller Acústico S.C. se encontraba ocupado grabando la película Dumbo, siendo doblada nuevamente en esta ocasión en Producciones Grande. ***Curiosamente estas películas también fueron dirigidas por Pepe Toño Macias. *Antes de la filmación, únicamente los actores Chris Evans y Robert Downey Jr. tuvieron una copia del guión completo de la película. Curiosamente, en el doblaje latinoamericano, Pepe Toño Macías e Idzi Dutkiewicz (sus actores de doblaje respectivos), fueron los únicos del reparto que tuvieron la oportunidad de ver completa la película antes de comenzar con el proceso de doblaje. Sobre la adaptación *La frase "I love you 3000" fue adaptada como "Te amo tres millones" a pesar que la traducción correcta es "Te amo tres mil", esto para que el lip-sync quedara de mejor manera ya que la frase en español "Te amo tres mil" quedaba muy corta en contraste con la de inglés, "I love you three thousand", en cambio "Te amo tres millones" encajaba mejor. Dicha adaptación causó confusión y controversia.«La duda de Avengers: Endgame ¿Te amo 3 mil o 3 millones?». e-consulta.com. 1 de mayo de 2019. Consultado el 10 de mayo de 2019. Se pensó que "I love you 3000" hacía una posible referencia a la cifra que reúne la duración total de las 23 películas del UCM, desde Iron Man: El hombre de hierro hasta Spider-Man: Lejos de casa.«"Te amo 3000": el significado oculto de la frase de "Avengers: Endgame"». futuro.cl. 6 de mayo de 2019. Consultado el 10 de mayo de 2019. Pero en realidad el origen de la frase fue porque el hijo de Robert Downey Jr. se la dijo a él y Robert se lo comentó a los hermanos Russo, por lo que decidieron incluirla en la película.Diego Santiago (3 de mayo de 2019). «"I love you 3000": Revelan origen de la frase de Tony Stark en "Endgame"». radioformula.com.mx. Consultado el 12 de mayo de 2019. *En el segundo tráiler, se escucha la voz en off de Peggy Carter en un extracto directo de sus diálogos en Capitán América y el soldado del invierno, los cuales fueron regrabados por Betzabé Jara, con un ligero cambio de adaptación. *Por primera vez, en el doblaje de una película del UCM (producido por Disney), se utiliza en el libreto la grosería "mierda" (y su derivado, "mierdero"), traducida directamente de la palabra "shit", para su distribución en todo México y Sudamérica sin ningún tipo de censura. Cabe señalar que, para la cinta Era de Ultrón, se utilizó la misma grosería en el doblaje proyectado en la función de solo algunos países de Latinoamérica, en el año 2015, pero quedando totalmente descartada para su distribución posterior en otros formatos (siendo suavizada como "idiota"), por lo que esta sería hasta la fecha la única película que conserva integrada esta palabra. **En contraste, el subtitulaje oficial para cines sí presenta una evidente censura, por lo que términos como "hijo de perra" o "mierda" fueron cambiados a "granuja" y "diablos" respectivamente, entre otras adaptaciones. *La frase "I can do this all day" dicha por el Cap se adapta como "Haría esto todo el día", manteniendo así la referencia con Civil War, dado a que en su primer filme se optó por "Seguiría todo el día". *El término "Hulk-Out" fue traducido como "Hulkéate". *Mientras que últimamente Sony utiliza el alter-ego de Peter Parker en inglés (Spider-Man), Disney sigue utilizándolo en español. Aunque en este filme no se dijera este alter-ego en voz alta, fue llamado "Hombre Araña" en los créditos de doblaje. *Mientras que en la versión original Clint llama a su hija "Hawkeye" después de que ella diera en el blanco en una diana de tiro, en el doblaje le dice "Tienes '''ojo de halcón'". Ojo de Halcón es cómo se le llamaba al alter ego del personaje en español antes de que Disney decidiera globalizar el alias en inglés también para el doblaje. *Se dejaron sin doblar y puede escucharse el audio inglés en las escenas que Howard Stark dice "''Ah, M.I.T...." y cuando Rocket grita "Boom!" De mismo modo, se dejó el audio original sin doblar de la mayoría de los sonidos que no fueran diálogo (gritos, gruñidos, risas, llantos, etc.). *Se mencionan por su título en español las películas: Policía del futuro, Escape al futuro, Viajeros en el tiempo, Un viaje en el tiempo, Pide al tiempo que vuelva, Solteros en el tiempo (Llamada "Un loco viaje al pasado" ''que es como la llaman cuando es transmitida por Televisa, en México) Volver al futuro, La magnífica aventura de Bill y Ted y Duro de Matar. ** Star Trek y Terminator no llevan su nombre en español original (Viaje a las estrellas y El exterminador) debido a que son comercializadas ahora en Latinoamérica con sus nombres en inglés. Sobre el reparto *Christine Byrd no repite su papel como Peggy Carter, debido que se encuentra retirada del doblaje, siendo sustituida por Betzabé Jara. **Betzabé Jara ya había doblado a la actriz Hayley Atwell en la película Christopher Robin: Un reencuentro inolvidable reemplazando a la actriz de doblaje ya mencionada. *Alexis Ortega tampoco repite su papel como Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña, debido que se encontraba ocupado en otros proyectos, siendo sustituido por Alberto Bernal, quien ya tuvo la oportunidad de doblarlo en el tráiler de Spider-Man: Lejos de casa. **Anteriormente Bernal había doblado a El Hombre Araña en el espectáculo Marvel Universe Live!; y también a otro personaje arácnido, Miles Morales en el videojuego del 2018. ***Curiosamente este no es su primer personaje en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, siendo Att-Lass en Capitana Marvel. *Andrés Gutiérrez confirmó su participación como Thor al igual que en Hombres de negro: Internacional, meses antes de la grabación. *Dafnis Fernández no repite su papel como Edwin Jarvis quien lo interpretó en la serie Agente Carter con el mismo actor: James D'Arcy. Esto debido a que el doblaje de esta serie no fue producida por Disney y se hizo en Candiani. En esta ocasión fue interpretado por Jaime Alberto Carrillo. *El director de la cinta Joe Russo, hace un cameo como uno de los Sobrevivientes, siendo interpretado por Manuel Pérez. Sin embargo, Joe ya había hecho otra aparación en Capitán América y el soldado del invierno, siendo doblado por Óscar Gómez en dicha película. Seguramente Óscar no fue considerado por el cliente para interpretar nuevamente el cameo de Joe, debido a que ya tiene un personaje establecido en el UCM, el Secretario de Estado Thaddeus Ross; personaje que tiene un cameo sin diálogos en el funeral de Tony Stark. *En la cinta hay dos personajes del UCM que han sido interpretados por Rebeca Patiño, siendo la primera Frigga; madre de Thor, y la segunda Janet van Dyne / Wasp; la Wasp original. Al igual que dos personajes de Dan Osorio, siendo el primero Drax y el segundo Jack Rolling. Sin embargo, los segundos personajes de cada uno, no poseen diálogos, por lo que solamente retomaron a los primeros. De igual forma, si todos los personajes ya mencionado, hubieran tenido diálogos en la cinta, dos de ellos hubieran sido interpretado por otra actriz/actor, debido a las políticas de Disney, que un actor no puede interpretar más de un personaje en una cinta de Marvel Studios. Sobre los créditos *Irwin Daayán es acreditado como "''Irwin (El Bucky) Daayán", haciendo referencia al personaje que dobla. Referencias Edición en vídeo Véase también Categoría:Películas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Películas de Marvel Studios Categoría:Películas de Buena Vista Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Adaptaciones Categoría:Películas de 2019 Categoría:Películas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Especial de Crossover Categoría:Secuelas Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Categoría:Doblajes realizados por Disney Characters Voices Latin America Categoría:Acción Categoría:Aventura Categoría:Ciencia ficción Categoría:Fantasía Categoría:Doblaje con groserías Categoría:Películas editadas por Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment